Entre Sueños
by Huitzil-1416
Summary: * * * La simpleza de una vulgar necesidad me lleva a pensar que solo es necesario cerrar los ojos para llegar a una excéntrica realidad. * * * Sherlock Holmes, película: 2009.


La simpleza de una vulgar necesidad me lleva a pensar que solo es necesario cerrar los ojos para llegar a una excéntrica realidad.

Sherlock Holmes, película: 2009.

Un caso lamentable era aquel al que me había presentado en el "Interprete Griego" internamente seguía molesto- (muy molesto) por sus consecuencias, por no haber llegado cinco minutos antes, de tan solo haberme anticipado… aquel hombre seguiría vivo. Tome con brusquedad a mi viejo amigo, el más confiable de todos los compañeros… mi estradivarius y comencé a tocarlo, paseaba mis dedos por sus largas cuerdas ¡Que sensación tan magnifica aquella en donde tenía el contacto más íntimo con las ondas de música que salían torcidas! ¡Placer indebido aquel que recibía mentalmente al darme cuenta que la música más hermosa y la más desentonada salían de un mismo objeto! Fije mi mirada a aquel vacío estrellado del firmamento, mis ojos me pesaban, me encontraba tremendamente fatigado y cerré mis parpados lentamentamente para encontrarme con Watson frente a frente como en los viejos tiempos en aquel departamento del 221-B de Backer Street.

\- Que sorpresa Watson.- murmure en voz baja.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Holmes? veo que has perdido peso.-

\- Y tú lo has ganado, comiendo los pastelillos de Mary.-

\- Te extrañe.- sonrió con sarcasmo aquel militar retirado.

Abrí con pereza los ojos aun con mi violín en la mano, el sonido se detuvo, los grillos empezaban a cantar la misma melodía de siempre y el rubio platinado no se encontraba a mi lado. Me quede viendo aquella obscuridad, aquella soledad ¿Desde cuándo la soledad me molestaba? En este momento podía empezar a catalogar mi soledad por época, por año, por tiempo, por dolor, por contraste, podía ponerla en un marco imaginario y dejarla colgada sobre mis mejores momentos, en este momento me sentía tan solo que la soledad me parecía más que molesta así que sin más volví a cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi perro?- pregunto Watson alarmado.

\- Nuestro perro.

-¿Qué?

\- Gladstone es de los dos.

\- Bueno que le hiciste a nuestro perro ¿Cuántas veces tienes que matarlo?

\- Solo practicaba una nueva anestesia.- dije muy divertido.

-Holmes como tu doctor.-

\- El perro se recuperara.-

-Como tu "amigo".- hizo énfasis en esta última palabra perdiendo los pocos estribos que tenia para que me quedara callado.

El ruido de un carruaje hizo que abriera los ojos nuevamente con pereza y aquella ensoñación termino, respire pesadamente soltando a mi viejo instrumento para dejarlo en el suelo, me lleve una mano al rostro cansado "Necesito un buen trago de algo o una buena inhalada de lo que sea estoy haciendo el ridículo yo solo" y es que era verdad no podía estar todo el tiempo que tenía pensando en Watson y todos los momentos que pasamos juntos como si fuera una vieja película en mi mente me comportaba como una vil anciana.

Me levante de mi cómoda silla y me dirigí a la chimenea en donde descansaban un sinfín de hojas viejas, polvo de tabaco, una daga que retenía varias cartas ¿Dónde había dejado mi opio? ¿Dónde estaba mi heroína? Por amor a todos los cielos ¡¿Por qué no lograba recordar donde estaban mis objetos personales?! ¡Ha! Watson, malditas manos largas y traviesas que posee aquel ex medico mayor retirado quien ha movido mis cosas. Chasquee la lengua de mala gana dándome por vencido mientras me giraba para ir a mi habitación "Si te ibas a ir por lo menos me hubieras dejado con mis otros tipos de adicciones, insensible e inhumano John Watson" ¡Que estrés el mío! Me tome del cabello ansioso ¡Ay de mí! ¿Qué le había pasado a toda la cede de criminales? ¿Andaban de vacaciones? ¡Bha! Patrañas con todos los seres vivos. La realidad enserio que era aburrida, me tumbe al suelo enfadado abrazando con afán aquel tapete de oso que adornaba la estancia y me encontré con mi vieja pistola ¿Conque aquí estabas? y la acaricie lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro al momento en que cerré los ojos.

Me encontraba en mi habitación con mi amada pistola en las manos, la apunte a la pared y empecé a disparar una gran V.R. hasta que escuche como alguien tocaba a mi puerta.

\- Permiso para entrar a la armería.- Hablo Watson con un tono de voz serio y reservado al momento en que asomaba parte de su cuerpo para buscarme con la mirada.

\- concedido.- conteste viendo la pared que tenía frente mío dando un último disparo para terminar con las iniciales de la pared.

\- Watson estoy en proceso de inventar un artefacto que amortigüe el sonido de un disparo- Watson no me miro más y se dirigió a una ventana abrió bruscamente las cortinas. Yo que le seguía con la mirada habituada a los dulces tonos de la obscuridad la luz que se filtró en un segundo casi me enceguece y grite por los tonos brillantes que me lastimaban.

\- No está funcionando ¿Me la das?- pregunto inocentemente mientras estiraba la mano para que le entregara mi fiel arma, yo obedecí mientras lo analizaba llevaba un traje pulcro y limpio con su mirar verde pasto, esa encantadora sonrisa, ese bien recortado bigote.

\- ¿Sabes que han pasado 3 meses de tu último caso?- Watson dejo la pistola cerca de un escritorio y tomo un puñado de cartas en lo que se dirigía a otra ventana, vi como ese hombre se dirigía con maldad a abrir otra cortina.

\- Cuidado, con cuidado Watson.- Muy necio el hombre la abrió ende un golpe – ¡Haaaaaa!-

\- Creo que ya es tiempo de buscar uno.-

\- Estamos de acuerdo.-

Escuche el ruido de unos pasos muy cerca de mí y abrí mis ojos por instinto alertado. La adorable, la inesperada y nada sutil señora Hudson había entrado a la habitación y estaba situada a unos cuantos pasos de mí, acababa de interrumpir uno de mis mejores sueños y la única manera en la que podía mantener ocupada mi mente, arrastrándome a la realidad.

\- Señor Holmes he tocado la puerta pero no respondió, solo vine a dejarle el periódico, si no necesita nada más me retiro.-

Me levante del suelo tallándome los ojos cansado, di un largo suspiro viendo el periódico que la querida Nanny me había dejado antes de irse por donde había venido. Lo tome con pereza sin levantarme del suelo y me fui a acomodar nuevamente a lado del gran tapete de oso.

"Boda entre el Duque de…"

¡Bha! ¡Argh! Avente el periódico enojado solo por empezar a leer ese estúpido encabezado ¡Que aburrido! ¡Estoy tremendamente aburrido! ¿Por qué Watson se había casado? Y lo peor ¡¿Por qué se casó con una mujer TAN aburrida?! Si yo hubiera sido mujer… Negué rápidamente con la cabeza ante mi absurdo pensamiento, irracional y estúpido "No Sherlock Holmes, estas divagando, estás pensando cosas innecesarias estas…. Estoy soñando" ese último pensamiento fue como un deslumbrante rayo de luz que me dejo en blanco, volví a cerrar los ojos con fastidio dejando que el sueño me venciera de una vez.

\- Llevas dos semanas en este cuarto insisto en que debes salir.-

Me senté fingiendo desinterés, ah… cuanto me hacía falta escuchar aquellos reclamos, aquellos pequeños detalles que me hacían sentir… ¿Cómo lo definiría? ¿Feliz? ¿Querido? ¿Cómo en casa? No puedo ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, bueno si, la preocupación de Watson me hacía sentir muy importante, alguien que merecía vivir otro aburrido día más.

\- No hay nada de interés para mi haya en la tierra... créeme.- lo voltee a ver inocentemente esperando una respuesta.

\- Así que ¿Estas libre hoy?- pregunto inesperadamente

\- Absolutamente.-

-¿Cena?-

-Perfecto.-

\- ¿En el Royal?-

\- Mi favorito.- conteste complacido, lo que más amaba aparte de un buen caso eran mis pequeñas citas con Watson a quien le tenía sin cuidado lo que las demás personas pensaran sobre nuestra relación.

\- Mary va a ir.- dijo como fin de la conversación, me quede quieto, con el corazón latiéndome rápidamente por aquella innecesaria intervención, no quería saber de la mujer que me quitaba varias horas valiosas con Watson, aun no la conocía y ya la odiaba.

-Ya… no puedo.- conteste rápidamente en mi defensa.

\- Debes conocerla Holmes.- Reclamo Watson como una orden ¿Para qué conocer a la arpía que lo separaría de mí?

\- ¿Le hablaste de matrimonio?- pregunte con fingido interés.

\- Aun no veo el anillo indicado.- alego un poco sonrojado.

\- Entonces no es oficial.- dije con supremacía, no era necesario conocerla si no se iban a casar, en todos los casos solo era una novia más del montón.

\- No casaremos te guste o no. Lleva un saco.-

\- No quiero un saco…- Watson cerró la puerta "Te quiero a ti" pensé infantilmente viendo por la ventana.

De pronto escuche el ladrido de un perro lejano que estaba atrás de la puerta, bufe enojado al darme cuenta que había sido interrumpido (de nuevo) mientras dormía.

\- Maldito sea ese perro, estúpido Gladstone cuando te vuelva a ver te volveré a matar para volverte a revivir y volver a matarte como castigo por despertarme.- gruñí por lo bajo de mala gana enterrando la cabeza en la piel de oso "aunque de todas formas estuvo bien despertarme…. Porque estaba teniendo una pesadilla" pensé somnoliento.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si en aquel momento le hubiese dicho "Te quiero a ti" en lugar de callármelo? Que estupideces pensaba cuando estaba a punto de dormirme.

\- No casaremos te guste o no. Lleva un saco.-

\- No quiero un saco, te quiero a ti.- Watson quien estaba por salir se detuvo en breve.

\- No empieces con tus berrinches.-

\- ¡No es un berrinche es la verdad! al parecer eres el único que aún no se da cuenta de lo que pasa entre nosotros.- dije poniéndome de pie autoritario, Watson hizo un gesto inocente lleno de duda.

\- No pasa nada entre nosotros, lo único que pasa es que te niegas a conocer a Mary.-

\- y no has tenido la decencia de preguntar ¿Por qué?- mi pregunta autoritaria solo era un pequeño berrinche de mi propia necedad ya que hasta hace poco había caído en la cuenta de que mi cronista personal me gustaba como algo más. La verdad nunca había esperado enamorarme de Watson, es más decir la palabra amor me hace sentir repugnado, me negaba este hecho evidente desde que tenía uso de razón ya que este vulgar sentimiento lejos de ser algo bueno lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y de capacidades mentales muy grandes como para darme el lujo de permitírmelo.

\- Claro que no, porque ya se la respuesta, eres un crio y te cae mal desde el primer momento en que resolviste su caso de "El signo de los cuatro", la consideras alguna clase de amenaza viviente. No soy tu madre Holmes para que me impidas salir con alguien a quien amo.

\- A quien crees amar, realmente no la amas, lo que sientes es pura química y créeme que química es lo que menos tienes con esa doncella y si te tomaras la libertad de a-na-li-zar un poco más las cosas, sabrías que no te veo como mi madre la cabeza no la tienes de adorno sobre tu cuello doctor y claro que tengo que ver a esa arpía como una amenaza me quiere quitar a "MI" Watson.-

Me acerque respirando rápidamente, hablar rápido se me daba muy bien pero me había quedado sin aire. Watson se había quedado de pie analizando con cuidado mis palabras.

\- No soy "TU" Watson y no voy a caer en tu ridículo juego de manipulación mental, vas a conocer a Mary y ya.-

Me acerque aún más para cerrar la puerta de un portazo cuando el aún la sostenía la chapa que se le resbalo de las manos y quedamos a escasos centímetros, nuestras narices rosaban la una con la otra, nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban al compás, nuestros ojos orgullosos se toparon y se desafiaban salvajemente.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? ¿Es eso Watson te mueres por que juegue contigo?-

Watson me miro asustado pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por poner distancia, se quedó en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, pegado contra la pared con leve rubor surcando sus mejillas.

\- Quiero que termines con esto de una buena vez.-

Enojado y excitado al mismo tiempo por su comentario me levante de puntillas para robarle un rápido beso de sus carnoso labios, esponjosos y suaves "Ah…. Con que a eso sabe su dulce boca" pensaba pícaramente tratando de alejarme con lentitud pero sorpresivamente Watson me jalo de la camisa que tenía y se inclinó un poco más rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos y pidiéndome permiso para introducir su lengua con un quedo mordisco en el labio inferior, permiso que no le negué.

Que delicioso sabor, que emocionante aventura, que sentimiento tan fuerte, que sensación tan peligrosa sentir aquella lengua luchar contra la mía, mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese probado o tocado. Empezamos torpemente a retroceder con algo de brusquedad sin separarnos del todo, hasta que me tropecé con algo y estando a punto de caer Watson me sostuvo con fuerzas de la cintura.

-¿Vas a algún lado sin terminar de jugar conmigo?- pregunto con picardía mientras dibujaba una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, de alguna manera mi corazón latía con demasiadas fuerzas y sentía una felicidad nunca antes experimentada.

\- Solo quería…- y antes de que dijese otra cosa Watson volvió a besarme con fiereza, reclamándome en todos los sentidos mientras de a poco a poco nos inclinábamos para terminar en frio suelo de la instancia, le tome de la nuca para profundizar aquel beso.

\- Sherlock.- murmuraba con sutileza cuando lograba separase momentáneamente de mis labios.

\- Sherlock.- secreteaba a mi piel con dulzura.

\- ¡Sherlock!-

Abrí mis ojos al sentir una sacudida en mis hombros que me devolvió a la realidad, los abrí con pereza para toparme con el verde topacio del mirar de Watson.

\- Hum.- dije con fastidio mientras me recobraba lentamente de mi feliz ensueño.

\- Despierta ¿Qué tomaste?-

\- Para tu sorpresa no he tomado nada.

\- ¿Qué hacías?- pregunto con simpleza mientras me extendía una mano para ponerme de pie.

\- Por muy extraño que parezca querido Watson también tengo que dormir de vez en cuando.- dije ignorándolo por completo.

Watson empezó a reír en voz baja – Yo creí que eras alguna clase de robot ahora veo que tienes simples necesidades humanas.- tomo asiento en su silla favorita.

\- La simpleza de una vulgar necesidad me lleva a pensar que solo es necesario cerrar los ojos para llegar a una excéntrica realidad.- conteste con un poco de humor.

\- Valla y yo que venía porque creía que estabas aburrido sin casos, sin nada de interés por el momento mientras tu disfrutabas de tu rara realidad dormido y… porque tenía tiempo libre, Mary fue a visitar a una de sus hermanas.-

\- ¿Entonces soy tu segunda opción?-

\- Yo nunca dije eso, eres mi amigo Holmes es normal que quiera venir a verte.- Lo mire lastimado dando un largo suspiro.

\- Solo tu amigo…- murmure con tristeza abrazando mis piernas un poco sentido.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado y me tomo de la frente con su larga mano.

\- Déjala ahí…- dije tímidamente pero él la quito lentamente y solo me miro con intriga, en ese momento lo sostuve de las manos con fuerza para aprisionarlo como sabiendo lo que hacía pero en verdad no miento cuando digo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando lo vi directamente a la cara y estúpidamente me decidí a robarle un beso, realmente no fue como me lo había esperado era más… cálido y dulce pero fugaz como un sueño más de los que había tenido, empero sin tanta magia ni nada, solo… rápido; sin embargo muy especial.

Al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y al ver la cara sonrojada de Watson me puse de pie abruptamente nervioso me encamine a la puerta – debemos ir al Royal- dije con seriedad mientras tomaba un saco y salía del cuarto.

\- ¡Sherlock!- grito Watson quien se había quedado en el cuarto para seguirme mientras bajaba las escaleras me sostuvo con asir de la muñeca.

\- Por dios, dime que no soñé lo que acabas de hacer hace un momento en la habitación.-

Desvié la mirada un tanto preocupado pero levante los hombros haciéndome el desentendido.

\- Depende mucho de lo que sueñas mi querido amigo.- respondí.

Watson se acercó un poco más a mi oído para susurrarme sus seductoras palabras provocándome un placer indebido. – Últimamente tengo un sueño que me persigue cuando duermo… y siempre es contigo Holmes en mi cama.-

Me quede atónito ante su confesión pero antes de que yo dijese algo más Watson me soltó de la muñeca y bajo las escaleras corriendo mientras reía cómicamente

-¿Entonces al Royal?-

Parpadee varias veces y me di un quedo pellizco en mi mano para ver si no estaba soñando, si no era uno de esos sueños que había tenido; pero no fue de esa forma seguía estando de pie en esta extraña realidad viendo a Watson en el umbral de la puerta con su sombrero de copa y un traje negro.

\- Si quieres podemos quedarnos en casa.- dije divertido mientras me quedaba de pie en las escaleras haciéndole una provocativa invitación.

\- O podemos ir a la mía.- Hablo con un deje de picardía aquel médico. Sonreí ante la inesperada petición – Ya que mis sueños siempre son en mi cama.- dijo el guiñándome un ojo.

Torcí la boca un poco insatisfecha por su respuesta pero no podía negar la seductora petición.

\- ¿Dónde son tus sueños Holmes?- pregunto Watson cuando me situé a su lado.

\- Mis sueños siempre son donde tú estás Watson...- Respondí dejando tras de mi a mi único e incomparable amigo mientras no encaminábamos juntos a una nueva aventura.


End file.
